List of Digimon Tamers characters
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Tamers. Creation and Influences Tamers Takato and Guilmon Rika and Renamon Henry and Terriermon Ai and Mako and Impmon Ai and Mako were Impmon's partner from the beginning but Impmon shows no sign of remembering having Ai and Mako as his partner. Ai and Mako used to fight over things, like a teddy bear. They even fought over who should be Impmon's partner or who should play with him first. Ai and Mako ended up having to abandon him because of them having to move to their grandmother's home. Near the end of the series, Henry's teacher helped Impmon find Ai and Mako, and Impmon was able to Digivolve to Beezlemon with the bond that he, Ai and Mako made. It even shows that Mako gave Beezlemoon a toy gun to help fight alongside with Guilmon, Takato and the others. After he left, it transformed into a real weapon shown in Digimon Movie 6: Runaway Locomon, as he tried to damage Locomon's wheels so he would stop moving. Jeri and Leomon Jeri is the classmate of Takato and partner of Leomon. Near the beginning, Jeri went to the Digital World with Guilmon, Takato and the others. There she met and became the partner of Leomon. In the middle and near the end of the series, Leomon was deleted, this caused Jeri to go in deep depression and she was lost within a Digimon's body. She recovered from her depression when Leomon's spirit told her to keep strong and to never give up. In the end, she recovers from the depression state and lives on with her life but never forgets about Leomon. Kazu and Guardromon Kenta and MarineAngemon MarineAngemon is a pixie Digimon who is about the size of a small housecat. He is said to dwell in the Internet Ocean, though he is rarely seen even by other marine Digimon. Despite his name, MarineAngemon has no known association with Angemon and his Digivolution. Though not a fighter as he hates violence, he does have power and deals with his attackers in non-violent ways. He is voiced by Ai Iwamura in Japanese, and Wendee Lee and Mona Marshall in English. Suzie and Lopmon Suzie is the younger sister of Henry Wong. Suzie didn't have a digimon or a digivice until later on in the series. Lopmon became Suzie's digimon, even though she isn't like Guilmon, Renamon, or Terriermon. Suzie likes to take Terriermon and/or Lopmon and dress them up and play with them as if they were dolls. Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon Minami and Seasarmon Alice and Dobermon Hypnos * Mitsuo Yamaki (山木 満雄): The Leader of Hypnos. Voiced in the dub by Steven Blum. * Reika Otori (鳳 麗花 Ōtori Reika) / Riley: Hypnos Chief Operator. Voiced in the dub by Tifanie Christun. * Megumi Onodera (小野寺 恵 Onodera Megumi) / Tally: Hypnos Operator. Voiced in the dub by Peggy O'Neal. * Man in Black: An unnamed Hypnos Agent seen several times in the series, he works for Yamaki as a field operative. Often seen wearing a black suit and hat. Voiced in the dub by R. Martin Klein. Monster Makers * Monster Makers (Wild Bunch): They are the creators of the original Digimon program in 1984 as students at Palo Alto University. In 200X, they were reunited by Hypnos to first help protect Earth against Digimon (and, using their knowledge, to destroy the Digimon using their own data against them.), then to help create the Ark to bring the children back from the Digital World, and finally to help combat the D-Reaper. One of their greatest creations proved to be the entity known as Grani. ** Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno (水野 悟郎 Mizuno Gorō): Continued on with the Digimon project after it was shut down in 1986. He later is able to help the kids while they are in the Digital World, as well as rejoining the Monster Makers in Shinjuku to help fight the D-Reaper. Voiced in the dub by Bob Glouberman. ** Janyu "Tao" Wong (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father, from China. Voiced in the dub by Jamieson Price. ** Rob "Dolphin" McCoy: Alice's Grandfather, professor at Palo Alto University (possibly a reference to Stanford University). Voiced in the dub by Tom Fahn. ** Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya: Indian professor at Miscatonic University. Should not be confused with the actress Aishwarya Rai. Voiced in the dub by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. ** Babel: Real name unknown. African American. Voiced in the dub by Neil Kaplan. ** Daisy: Real or full name unknown. Voiced in the dub by Wendee Lee. Other Humans ;Matsuki Family * Takehiro Matsuki (松田 剛弘 Matsuda Takehiro): Takato's father, a baker. Voiced in the dub by Kirk Thornton. * Mie Matsuki (松田 美枝 Matsuda Yoshie): Takato's mother, a baker. Voiced in the dub by Philece Sampler. * Kai Urazoe: Takato's cousin from Okinawa. Voiced in the dub by Brian Donovan in the TV series and by Yuri Lowenthal in the TV movie. ;Wong Family * Janyu "Tao" Wong (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father * Mayumi Wong (李 麻由美 Rī Mayumi): Henry & Suzie's mother. * Rinchei Wong (李 連杰 Rī Rinchei): Henry & Suzie's older brother. * Jaarin Wong (李 嘉玲 Rī Jaarin): Henry & Suzie's older sister. ;Nonaka Family * Rumiko Nonaka'In the English dub, Rika's mother is twice-referred to as "Makino" as though it were her first name, once while answering her phone ("This is Makino!"), and once by her agent ("For you Makino, anything!"), but after this, she is consistently referred to as "Rumiko." "Makino" was the family's last name in the original Japanese, but its use here is not in that context. One suggestion posits that "Makino" could be her modeling name, as she only uses it with people involved in the industry. (牧野 ルミ子 ''Makino Rumiko): Rika's mother, a model. Voiced in the dub by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. * '''Seiko Hata (秦 聖子 Hata Seiko): Rika's grandmother. Voiced in the dub by Barbara Goodson. ;Katou Family * Tadashi Katou (加藤 肇 Katō Hajime): Jeri's father. Voiced in the dub by Bob Papenbrook. * Shizue Katou (加藤 静江 Katō Shizue): Jeri's stepmother. Voiced in the dub by Bridget Hoffman. * Masahiko Katou (加藤 昌彦 Katō Masahiko): Jeri's half-brother. Voiced in the dub by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn in the first appearance and by Dina Sherman in later appearances. ;Shioda Family * Hirofumi Shiota (塩田 博文 Shiota Hirofumi): Kazu's father. Voiced in the dub by Lex Lang. * Takako Shiota (塩田 貴子 Shiota Takako): Kazu's mother. Voiced in the dub by Michelle Ruff. ;Kitagawa Family * Shiyunsuke Kitagawa (北川 駿介 Kitagawa Shunsuke): Kenta's father. Voiced in the dub by Dan Lorge. * Akemi Kitagawa (北川 明美 Kitagawa Akemi): Kenta's mother. Voiced in the dub by Tifanie Christun. ;Uehara Family * Takehito Uehara: Minami's father, creator of the V-Pet. Voiced in the dub by Derek Stephen Prince. * Mei: Minami's pet dog, who drowned in the ocean while Minami was riding her bodyboard during a storm. ;Yodobashi Elementary * Nami Asaji: Takato's homeroom teacher. Voiced in the dub by Lara Jill Miller. * Toshiaki Mori: A teacher who tends to hit on Nami. Voiced in the dub by R. Martin Klein. * Seiji Kurosawa: The principal. Voiced in the dub by Tom Wyner. * Mr. Iwamoto: Another teacher. Voiced in the dub by Bob Papenbrook. * Yuuji Terayama: Member of Takato's class. * Taizou Aoyama: Member of Takato's class. * Tadashi Nakabayashi: Member of Takato's class. * Jeremy: Member of Takato's class. * Ayaka Itou: Jeri's schoolfriend. * Miki Nakajima: Jeri's schoolfriend. Other Digimon Calumon Impmon/Beelzemon Twelve Devas The Devas are servants of Zhuqiaomon: Mihiramon Mihiramon is a Tiger Digimon that bio-emerged from the top of a building after Yamaki first activated the Juggernaut program. He managed to defeat Kyubimon and Gargomon, but was deleted by WarGrowlmon. :Voiced in the dub by Bob Papenbrook. Sandiramon Sandiramon is a Snake Digimon that bio-emerged in the subway. Before dying from the combined attacks of Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon, he warned the Tamers that the other Devas are coming. :Voiced in the dub by Lex Lang. Sinduramon Sinduramon is a Rooster Digimon that bio-emerged near where Takato and Henry's field trip was camping. He drained the city of its power. When encountered by Guilmon and Terriermon at the dam, Takato and Henry Digivolved them into Growlmon and Gargomon. Growlmon's attack ended up knocking Sinduramon into the water destroying him. :Voiced in the dub by Richard Epcar. Pajiramon Pajiramon is a Sheep Digimon who accompanied Vajramon into attacking the town. When Pajiramon had Gargmon pinned, Henry used the Blue Card to Digivolve Gargomon to Rapidmon. Though Rapidmon's attack deleted Pajiramon, Vajramon reassembled himself. :Voiced in the dub by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn impersonating Kate Mulgrew. Vajramon Vajramon is an Ox Digimon who accompanied Pajiramon into attacking the town. He mostly engaged Renamon. When he and Pajiramon were hit by Rapidmon's attack, Vajramon reassembled himself. He then requested an audience with Renamon. When he bio-emerged in a baseball stadium, he ended up fighting Renamon when she refused to join up with the Devas. Growlmon and Gargomon joined the battle and ended up getting knocked around. When Kyubimon Digivolved into Taomon, she destroyed Vajramon for good. :Voiced in the dub by Michael McConnohie. Indramon Indramon is a Horse Digimon. He first appeared to taunt Impmon for being weak. In his second visit, he fought Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon when Impmon arrives and attacks him. Indramon defeated Impmon and fled when Yamaki activated the Juggernaut program. In the third visit, he attacked a highway and was too strong for Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon. When Takato used the Blue Card that Kazu made to Digivolve Growlmon to WarGrowlmon, Indramon was destroyed. :Voiced in the dub by Neil Kaplan. Kumbhiramon Kumbhiramon is a Rat Digimon. He bio-emerged in a park and attacked Jeri and Calumon until they are rescued by Leomon. This caused Kumbhiramon to retreat. In the second encounter, he attacked Leomon causing Gargomon to join the battle. Kumbhiramon was destroyed by Leomon. :Voiced in the dub by Joshua Seth. Vikaralamon Vikaralamon is a large Pig Digimon that went on a rampage in the city. Takato, Rika, and Henry had to wish hard for Blue Cards to appear when Growlmon, Kyubimon, and Gargomon couldn't defeat it. When this works, they Digivolve them to WarGrowlmon, Taomon, and Rapidmon and fight Vikaralamon. When Yamaki activated the Juggernaut program, this caused some problems during battle until Makuramon threw his attack at the building deactivating Juggernaut. This enabled the battle to resume. WarGrowlmon managed to use his Atomic Blasters to destroy Vikaralamon. :Voiced in the dub by Michael Sorich. Makuramon Makuramon is a Monkey Digimon who first appeared in the form of a strange boy. He was seen viewing the battle between WarGrowlmon and Indramon. He later made himself known with the Tamers going after him until Vikaralamon bio-emerged. During the fight, Makuramon sheded his disguise and attacked the Hypnos headquarters at the time when the Juggernaut was activated. When Vikaralamon was defeated, he snatched Calumon, took down Leomon, and escaped back to the Digital World. During his trip back to Zhuqiaomon's castle, Calumon was freed by the DigiGnomes causing Makuramon to get Majiramon's help to look for him. Makuramon is later deleted by Beelzemon when he tries to break up a fight. :Voiced in the dub by Joe Ochman impersonating Roddy McDowall. Chatsuramon Chatsuramon is a Dog Digimon. He brought Impmon back to the Digital World and promised him the power to Digivolve in exchange that he serves Zhuqiaomon. When the Juggernaut program was activated by some people, it caused a storm and he made himself known to the Tamers. He used his attack to break Taomon's barrier and made off with Calumon. During Gallantmon's battle with Beelzemon, Zhuqiaomon sent him to delete Lopmon and attacked her only for Terriermon to take the attack. Though Chatsuramon was deleted by Gallantmon, his data was absorbed by Beelzemon. :Voiced in the dub by Tom Wyner. Majiramon Majiramon is a Dragon Digimon. He accompanied Makuramon into recovering Calumon after the DigiGnomes freed him. When encountered by the Tamers, Makuramon had Majiramon deal with them. Ryo modified Cyberdramon with the Goliath Modify Card as Cyberdramon deletes Majiramon. :Voiced in the dub by Bob Papenbrook. Antylamon Antylamon is a Rabbit Digimon. When Suzy ended up in the Digital World, she encountered Antylamon and befriended her. When Makuramon arrived, Antylamon ended up protecting her until Takato, Henry, and Terriermon arrived. Zhuqiaomon did not take the news of this lightly and ended up De-Digivolving Antylamon back to Lopmon. Afterwards, Lopmon became Suzy's partner. :Voiced in the dub by Michelle Ruff. Digimon Sovereigns Bio-Emerged Digimon Maildramon Maildramon was first seen chasing Calumon in the Digital World until it was attacked by DarkTyrannomon. When DarkTyrannomon Digivolved into MetalTyrannomon, Maildramon was defeated. DarkTyrannomon/MetalTyrannomon DarkTyrannomon attacked Maildramon when he was chasing Calumon in the Digital World. Maildramon has the advantage and nearly destroyed DarkTyrannomon until he digivolved into MetalTyrannomon and killed Maildramon by stomping on him. Lynxmon When Takato was sleeping, he had a dream experience at the moment in town when Rika and Renamon were fighting Lynxmon. Renamon managed to delete Lynxmon. Goblimon/Fugamon Rika and Renamon fought Goblimon at a baseball field. When Calumon's powers activated, it caused Goblimon to Digivolve into Fugamon. It was deleted by Renamon. Gorillamon Gorillamon was Terriermon's old foe from the video game that Terriermon emerged from. He bio-emerged in town and attacked Henry and Terriermon at a construction site. He was defeated when Terriermon fired his Bunny Blast into his cannon. :Voiced in the dub by Paul St. Peter. Vilemon While Guilmon and Calumon were decorating the school yard at Yodobashi Elementary, Vilemon bio-emerged there and attacked them. Takato and Henry arrived and Vilemon ended up fighting Guilmon and Terriermon. When Rika and Renamon arrived, Vilemon was deleted by Renamon. :Voiced in the dub by Dave Mallow. Allomon Allomon had bio-emerged in a neighborhood and encountered Rika and Renamon. Though Renamon had a hard time fighting him, she gained unlikely help from Guilmon and Terriermon. When Renamon used a combination of her Diamond Storm attack and a copy of SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind attack, Allomon was defeated. :Voiced in the dub by Dave Mallow. Dokugumon Rika and Renamon encountered Dokugumon in a park and ended up fighting her. Dokugumon badly damaged Renamon. When Rika called out to Renamon, she Digivolved into Kyubimon and deleted Dokugumon. :Voiced in the dub by Melodee Spevack. Devidramon A Devidramon bio-emerged in the episode "The Question of trust" and began terrorising the city. Rika wanted Renamon to fight it but she told her it was Guilmon's fight who in question was already dueling with him. Guilmon felt upset that Takato was angry at him when he never meant to do anything wrong (Impmon had manipulated him into helping him make mischief) and couldn't put his full heart into it. When Takato learnt the truth and told him he wasn't angry, Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon and destroyed Devidramon absorbing his data. :Voiced in the dub by Tom Wyner. IceDevimon IceDevimon is a mass murderer who killed and absorbed many Digimon in order to become more powerful. In "The Icemon Cometh", he Bio-Emerges in the Real World and begins stalking Rika, who he believes to be as harsh and cruel as himself, and able to make him even more powerful. He tries to tempt her with describing his power, eventually seizing her and taking her to his frozen lair atop a skyscraper. Though he shows her the graveyard of his amassed victims (IceDevimon implied that some of his victims had human partners), she is able to resist the temptation and refuse his offer. He then demands a duel against Renamon, who starts toward the lair. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon arrive and try to rescue Rika, but IceDevimon encases the Digimon in ice. Renamon appears, but IceDevimon is too powerful for her, and even after Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to defeat IceDevimon and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer. :Voiced in the dub by Michael Reisz. Musyamon The Hypnos Organization once used Yugoth to prevent Musyamon from bio-emerging in the Real World with Musyamon vowing revenge. By the second time, Musyamon evaded Yugoth and bio-emerged. He ended up fighting Takato and Guilmon until Henry and Terriermon arrived. Musyamon was deleted by Gargomon. :Voiced in the dub by Beau Billingslea. Flybeemon Renamon fought three of these in the park. When Rika was unable to enter the Digital Field to help, Renamon managed to delete them anyway. Harpymon Takato and Henry ended up encountering Harpymon in the park. When Renamon joined the battle, she was no match for Harpymon. When Harpymon was about to finish off Renamon, Rika stabbed her with a stick. Calumon's powers caused Renamon to Digivolve into Kyubimon who deletes Harpymon but doesn't absorb her data. :Voiced in the dub by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. DarkLizardmon Takato and Guilmon fought DarkLizardmon in an abandoned building one night and managed to knock her down. Just then, Yamaki and some Hypnos Agents arrived and took DarkLizardmon into custody. The experiments Hypnos subjected DarkLizardmon to was enough to delete her. :Voiced in the dub by Barbara Goodson. Apocalymon/Mephistomon/Gulfmon In "Battle of Adventurers", Apocalymon attempts to Bio-Emerge in the Real World, but is confronted by Omnimon. During the battle, Apocalymon reformats to Mephistomon, and though Omnimon attacks him, he is unable to stop Mephistomon from Bio-Emerging. Mephistomon has a deep hatred for all life, and so plots to destroy the world and everything in it. In order to do so, he disguises himself as Ryuuji Tamashiro, the president of the Okinawan VP Laboratories. He soon becomes famous for his part in marketing the V-Pet, a digital pet that he modified to cause other Digimon to Bio-Emerge and become his servants. Takahito Uehara, the original creator of the V-Pet, detects the virus that Mephistomon had implanted in the V-Pets, and creates a vaccine program which he implants into the original V-Pet, which manifests as Seasarmon. When Mephistomon finds out about the vaccine, he uses his servants to kidnap Takehito and find out the vaccine's location. Once Uehara reveals that the vaccine is in Seasarmon, Mephistomon doffs his disguise and attacks Seasarmon and the Tamers. As part of the battle, he drags the group into an apocalyptic dimension modeled after his intentions for the Real World, but is defeated, allowing the vaccine program to activate and purge the virus. It is revealed that Mephistomon is not actually dead, and he digivolves to Gulfmon, a larger and more powerful, but less intelligent form. The Tamers' Champion Digimon are unable to scratch him, but Calumon's powers activate, digivolving them to Ultimate. As Gulfmon charges at them, they combine their powers into their "Trinity Burst" attack, impaling and destroying Gulfmon. :Voiced in the dub by Richard Epcar. Locomon/GrandLocomon and Parasimon In "Runaway Locomon", Locomon bio-emerges in the Real World. It hurtles along Tokyo's train tracks, creating a rift to the Digital World at Ichigaya station. Hypnos and the Tamers work together to try and stop Locomon. Growlmon initially attempts to hold back the train, but fails and reverts to Guilmon. He then goes to get help from the other Tamers while Takato, Rika and Renamon sneak aboard. Once aboard, Rika attempts to attack Locomon's furnace, but is in turn attacked by Parasimon. Beelzemon, while riding Behemoth, also attacks Locomon, but hardly fazes him. At this point, Rika returns to the others and attacks them. It is soon revealed that she is being controlled by Parasimon, and that Parasimon is also responsible for taking over Locomon and sending him through Tokyo. The other Tamers catch up to Locomon and return Guilmon, who immediately frees Rika from Parasimon's control. Parasimon forces Locomon to digivolve to GranLocomon, and then attacks Takato and Guilmon, who biomerge and destroy him. However, Parasimon is able to send a signal into the rift before he disappears — this signal allows many other Parasimon to bio-emerge, and they begin destroying the city. The Tamers and their Digimon enter into pitched battle with the Parasimon horde, but are overwhelmed until Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon Crimson Mode, flies into the rift, and uses his Crimson Light technique to obliterate the entire swarm. Afterwards, GranLocomon reverts to Locomon and returns to the Digital World. : Locomon and GranLocomon are voiced in the English dub by Lex Lang impersonating Johnny Cash. Parasimon is voiced in the English dub by David Lodge. Digital World Digimon Omnimon In "Battle of Adventurers", Omnimon is seen chasing an Apocalymon that reformats itself into Mephistomon, until the foe escapes from his pursuit. Later, he aids the Tamers by bringing them to Mephismon's hideout in an abandoned Okinawan laboratory. :Voiced in the dub by Lex Lang and Kirk Thornton. Meramon The Tamers encountered Meramon during their first trip to the Digital World. He attacked them thinking that they were the enemy. He was later killed in a Jagamon stampede. :''Voiced in the dub by Peter Spellos. Jagamon Following their encounter with Meramon, the Tamers were awakened later that night by a Jagamaon stampede. Meramon ended up killed by the stampede. When Rika bereted them the next morning, the lead Jagamon stated that they were frightened by the attack of Makuramon and Majiramon. :The Lead Jagamon was voiced in the dub by Joe Ochman. Jijimon and Babamon Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta ended up transported outside a house in a valley with strong winds. The residents of the house ended up being Babamon and her husband Jijimon, who fought with each other because they were bored. They were happy to have guests and gave the children and Digimon dinner. When Kazu and Kenta asked for them to be their partners they got it confused: They thought that they were supposed to be the Tamers and so they tamed Kazu and Kenta until Renamon ended their roughhousing by hurtling them down a flight of stairs. When Rika and the others left Jijimon and Babamon went back to fighting each other for entertainment. Later on when Calumon released his Shining Digivolution power, Jijimon and Babamon appeared with the other Mega level Digimon that gathered to help the Sovereign fight the D-Reaper. :Voiced in the dub by Tom Fahn and Dorothy Elias-Fahn. Chuchidarumon Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon came across a Chuchidarumon village in the barren desert, which was constantly attacked by an evil motorcycle called Behemoth. When Behemoth appeared again, Leomon rescued a young Chuchidarumon and thus the other Chuchidarumon welcomed them happily. An older Chuchidarumon also explained to them that they are in the "forgotten village of discarded data", which (as well as the Chuchidarumon) was created by useless data. When Behemoth again attacked, Guilmon knocked off its possessed pilot (a MetalKoromon) but ended up being possessed too. Leomon broke its control on Guilmon and the motorcycle fell into a lava pit, only for it to re-emerge with Beelzemon (the digivolved Impmon) as its driver on it. Later all the Chuchidarumon were exposed to the Light of Digivolution but it is unknown what they digivolved too. :''The Chuchidarumon Elder is voiced in the English Dub by Joey D'Auria. MetalKoromon MetalKoromon was possessed by the Behemoth Motorcycle and ended up attacking the Chuchidarumon's village. Guilmon managed to free him from Behemoth. :''Voiced in the dub by Melodee Spevack. Clockmon and Hagurumon Clockmon and Hagurumon were the caretakers of the Clock Plain that Rika, Kazu, and Kenta ended up in. :Clockmon is voiced in the dub by R. Martin Klein while Hagurumon is voiced in the dub by Beau Billingslea. Megadramon Megadramon was found imprisoned in the Clock Plain and accidentally freed when Rika restarted the clock that ended up freeing him. Kyubimon was no match for him, but the arrival of Ryo and Cyberdramon managed to reimprison Megadramon. Orochimon In ''Kazu's Upgrade, Orochimon has enslaved a Gekomon and Otamamon village. An Andromon continuously tries to defeat Orochimon, but is unsuccessful, and Jeri ends up being kidnapped by Orochimon to make milkshakes (or saké, in the Japanese version). Orochimon is ultimately destroyed by Leomon when Jeri uses a LadyDevimon Digi-Modify card. :Voiced in the dub by Lex Lang. Gekomon The Gekomon lived in the village that was enslaved by Orochimon. They were later freed by the Tamers. :Voiced in the dub by Dave Mallow. Otamamon A bunch of Otamamon live in an underground/underwater part of the Digital World and are protected by a Divermon. Divermon A Divermon resided in the underground/underwater part of the Digital World. It mistook Takato, Henry, and Terriermon for harming them and attacked. He learned that they weren't actual harming them after being knocked down by Terriermon's attack. :Voiced in the dub by Neil Kaplan in the style of Bullwinkle J. Moose. Mokumon A bunch of Mokumon resided in a mansion where Takato, Henry, and Terriermon encountered Shibumi's conscious. Shining Army Calumon's Shining Digivolution enabled some of the Digimon to Digivolve and rondesvouz with the Digimon Sovereign in order to help fight the D-Reaper. Besides Jijimon and Babamon, the Digimon that came to their aid were MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, something that looks like Pukumon, Gryphonmon, Hououmon, Boltmon, Plesiomon, and GranKuwagamon. Other Entities D-Reaper DigiGnomes The DigiGnomes are digital creatures that evolved from the same Digital World data that Digimon did, and have the power to grant wishes. They were created in 1980, making them the first artificial digital creatures. The DigiGnomes were there when the D-Reaper attacked the Digital World in 1990. In 200X when the D-Reaper was slowly resurfacing, Azulongmon had the DigiGnomes transform the Shining Digivolution (the source of Digivolution for all Digimon) into a Digimon named Calumon, who ended up in the Real World. The DigiGnomes were also used by Shibumi to make Blue Cards for the Tamers. When Calumon was captured by Makuramon and the cage he was in was trapped in a circuit the DigiGnomes freed him when Makuramon lost grip of it. Rika Nonaka and Renamon were the first Tamer team to encounter the DigiGnomes. Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Terriermon encountered them in Shibumi's library. The DigiGnomes also appeared when Suzie Wong convinced Antylamon to play with her. Takato later saw the DigiGnomes flying towards Zhuqiaomon's castle. When the D-Reaper was growing in power, some DigiGnomes sacrificed their lives to release the Shining Digivolution throughout the Digital World, causing all Digimon to Digivolve to their Mega Forms. A DigiGnome later placed MarineAngemon in Kenta's pocket without anyone noticing. Later on during the battle against the D-Reaper, Ai and Mako (Impmon's Tamers) received a purple D-Power from out of nowhere as a DigiGnome flew over a bus. In the aftermath of the victory over the D-Reaper, the Tamers' Digimon disappeared back to the Digital World. Later on, a DigiGnome hovered over Guilmon's old hiding place and the gate to the Digital World opened, which was proof that a DigiGnome had granted Takato's wish. Ark/Grani Behemoth Footnotes Tamers fr:Liste des personnages de Digimon Tamers it:Personaggi di Digimon Tamers